


Dancing With Fire

by VividlyLost



Series: Tyrant and the Sinners [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Fighting, Grillbae, Irony, Mobtale - Freeform, Multiverse as hell, Oc is my rp sona, Sarcasm, Wounds, discord family, grillby - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/pseuds/VividlyLost
Summary: Grillby got a tip, his informant was never wrong before and this time he would handle the matter himself.There was no room for slip ups.Only...he didn't expect for his flames to be matched.





	Dancing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup dooders. Welcome to self insert hell! Me and a bunch of discord/ Tumblr buddies started a self insert Mobtale AU. 
> 
> In this little drabble Grillby is left fighting my self insert. Her name is Kollin, but amongst the underbelly of Ebbot City she is known as The Trickster. Local Demolitions and Knives expert.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Grillby had read the report more than once. In fact he had read it nearly five times since receiving it.  It was too good to be true, but the facts were laid out as plain as day and this was not an opportunity he could risk by sending someone else to handle it.  No, not even Red or Blackberry.  With their personalities the likelihood of this going south would be ten to one. 

 

No, this was a chance to once and for all get rid of The Trickster.  She’d been a thorn in his side for too long.  The last time he'd come face to face with her she’d done something, mixed something together and blinded him with a bright flash of light and smoke.  When his senses had cleared she was gone.  How many of their supply caches raided or blown to pieces.  How many vehicles has Blue had to repair because of her infernal bombs.  No matter if Blackberry had determined that the lack of loss of life was intentional, that was more on the nose than anything.  

 

She was playing with them, letting them know that she could do more if she wanted, and that was almost worse.

 

He would handle this, tonight.

  
  


Grillby entered the warehouse at the time his informant had said and sure enough there was someone in the shadows, tinkering with something near a shipping crate.  It was due to ship out tomorrow.  How she'd gotten in here with the guards outside. How she’d known where to even find this location.  Grillby was going to make sure she talked before he handed her over to Axe.  

 

Suddenly she froze and looked up, lightly tinted goggles on her face hid her eyes, but her eyebrows rose in surprise.   Then, as if on cue, a smirk spread over her lips.  

 

The Trickster stood up and placed the objects in her hands back into the pouch on her belt.  Smoothing her hands down the sleeves of her shirt.

 

“Hey, hot stuff.”  Her voice was sarcastic and flirting, and oddly familiar.  Laughter danced behind her words.  What on earth was so funny?

 

“Do you plan to blind me again?  I assure you, I will try to make your following hours less painful if you just come with me quietly.”  He really didn't feel like playing nice, but his etiquette required him to at least try.  Not surprised she just sighed, her shoulders rising and falling with exaggerated motion.

 

“Oh you really are no fun, but still a gentleman.  I appreciate that.”  Her fingers twitched and a long blade slid out of her sleeve.  She flipped it and then spread her arms wide.  It was an invitation.  “Care to dance?”  Her right wrist bent casually and the knife reflected Grillby’s flames from across the room.  

 

Anger and irritation, and possibly more than a little respect, flared through Grillby, his normally orange flames tinting blue with the added heat, accenting his scars more than usual.  The jagged, white hot slash of his mouth spread into a menacing smile and as he strode forward he rolled up his sleeves.

 

“Dancing with flames is a dangerous pastime.”  He said, voice low as he approached her.

 

“But oh so exciting.”  Her voice drawled in responses.  Her arms started to lower and then...her wrist flicked and the blade was flying right for his shoulder.  

 

Moving quickly he ducked to the opposite side, but the blade caught the top if his shoulder and tore through his vest and the body under his flames.  His resounding hiss was lost to the crackle of his flames.

 

She was fast.

 

A second blade appeared in her hand and if Grillby’s eyes weren't nearly as fast as her hands he would have sworn she used magic.  As it was, he'd seen how her hand hand skirted back with the downward swing of her arm upon releasing the first blade, to draw another from her back.  Her smirk grew slightly at his irritation.

 

The distance between the two of them never fully closed.  She kept him at bay with feints and thrown knives, and his own fireballs pushed her position back just enough for her to keep her distance.

 

If he could just get close enough.  If he could just grab her, it would all be over.  Grillby thought about reaching for his gun, he loathed using it, but boss’s orders kept it at the small of his back.  Instead, after the fourth knife managed to finally hit it's mark, after yet another feint, he growled. It was obvious she was throwing to maim, at best, there was no killer intent in her moments. In fact, it almost seemed like a game to her.  And he didn't know which pissed him off more.  

 

She was singed, and she had caught his flames at her calf while nimbly avoiding a second blast, but she was running on adrenaline and showed no signs of pain.  

 

Grillby growled and withdrew the blade from his side, feeling his HoPe take a temporary hit, and with precision threw it back towards her.  

 

She hadn't expected that outcome and the surprise was written on the shape of her mouth and the draw of her brow.  The blade sailed true, right for the center of her face.  He knew she could dodge it, but she almost didn't.  The shock slowed her movements and instead of avoiding the knife entirely she merely managed to turn her head so the blade caught her goggles at an angle and skittered away.  

 

For a single breath she seemed disconnected and then she grabbed the knife before it could fly out of reach.  When The Trickster looked back at Grillby her smirk had turned wicked and one lens of her goggles was shattered.  A single brown eye peered out at him with a mixture of mirth and impressed respect.  She removed the goggles in Grillby’s hesitation and looked him in the eye.  She had nearly lost an eye and yet she barely blinked.  

 

Who was this woman?

  
  


A niggling sense of familiarity pierced Grillby when he locked eyes with his opponent and she winked.  He growled again and this time worked harder to close the distance between them.  He was done playing her game.  

 

She dodged his attacks as he advanced, one hand slipping into the pouch at her side. 

 

He was only a few feet away now.

 

Two small vials appeared in her hand and her smile turned feral. The two glass vials left her hand and soared towards the flaming elemental, sudden fear crossing his face as they neared him.  Desperately Grillby tried to move out of the way, to get away from the blast he knew was coming. 

 

The vials hit the ground where he had been standing. The chemical components spilling out with the crash of the glass and mixing, sparking, and then Grillby was sent flying himself in the direction he had tried to dodge.  A second explosion headed him off and he spun to find himself at the end of a blade.

 

The Trickster stood before him, her stance low and her hands wielding daggers.  

 

He swore.

 

Back and forth they fought.  One reaching towards the other, only to have them dodge.  Blades gashed Grillby’s clothes and left slices in his defending arms.  Flames burned the fabric of The Trickster’s clothes and singed her arms and torso, and still they fought.  Neither showing signs of tiring and neither willing to take a more lethal route than they could achieve with their bare hands.  

Then Grillby misstepped.

 

Distracted by one of her daggers too close to his face for comfort he didn't see her leg snap out at the hip to connect with his now unbalanced legs.  He crashed to the floor near her discarded goggles and she stood over him, vials in both hands. Bigger ones.

 

“It seems the song has ended, Grillby.” She said.  Grillby's flames grew in temperature and his blue tint took over.  He couldn't accept this outcome, he wouldn't, and yet… She winked at him again, closer this time, and he grew cold, his flames dimming back to orange and red.

 

It couldn't be.  

 

She stepped away from him and eyed him carefully, but Grillby made no motion to move.  She put the vials away and straightened her hat, adjusting what looked to be hair clips holding it in place.

 

“You know, we'll be seeing each other again soon.” Her voice was very ‘matter of fact’ the way she said it.  “I look forward to it, I have a feeling you'll be taking care to learn some more moves. I'll need to step up my game.”  She kept an eye on him while she collected her fallen knives.  “You can keep that.”

 

“What?”  Grillby was finally startled out of state of shock.

 

“The goggles, I'll get new ones.”  He looked down at the aforementioned eyewear and then back up at the woman. 

 

She was already slipping around the shipping crate and out of sight.  Gingerly Grillby pulled up the goggles and pulled a lone sunset colored hair from the band. 

 

The same color of his flames.

 

Oh, he would be seeing her again soon. Tomorrow night in fact, and for once he didn't know what to do with this information.

  
  


The next night the band set up as usual, the usual air of camaraderie settling around them.  Jokes were made, a few of the members flirted with a few of the more keen skeletons, and everything felt normal.  Yet for Grillby, his eyes were locked on one member in particular.  She stiffened as if she felt his gaze on her back and she turned.  Her khol dark eyes found his and a secretive smile played on her lips.

 

She winked at him and turned away.

 

Kollin, The Trickster.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, a lot of us are writing for this au so keep an eye out for their stuff, I'll link when I can.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
